


Animal Behavior Observations 动物行为观察

by blakjc



Series: The Mating Habits of American Wizards [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Referenced Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore, Referenced Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: Grindelwald一大早出去办事，而Credence和Graves则是试图在除了满屋子各处啪啪啪之外，做点别的事情。这三人中，有一个人，成功了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Animal Behavior Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808628) by [Lavavulture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture). 



Credence Barebone对于一觉醒来浑身酸痛筋疲力尽的感觉一点都不陌生。然而这次，他身上每一寸酸疼的肌肉都让他微笑起来，偷偷摸摸埋在枕头里的微笑。虽然觉得他能一觉睡上好几天，可他现在最不想做的事就是闭上眼。

身体后突然传来一声强有力的咳嗽，Credence扎在枕头里笑容更大了，一条健壮的手臂把他拉进一个坚实的胸膛里。Credence能感觉到皮肤下面热度在聚集，不过他觉得自己在无法思考自己有多快乐之前，还能有一小时的时间。

Graves先生标记了他。他母亲总是告诫他，对那种事的渴望是死性不改的娼妓的最准确体现。可他觉得，如果是Graves先生的娼妓，什么都值得。

他挪了挪窝，跟 Graves先生面对面。Graves先生也开始慢慢动了动，Credence爱慕地看着他。他绝对是这世界上最英俊的人。Credence希望自己下半生的每一秒都能见到他的脸，并印在脑子里。

Graves睁开眼睛，睡眼惺忪地看着Credence，随即又咳嗽起来，还低低说了声：“艹。”

这并不是Credence期待的那种温柔暖心的问候，不过Graves先生对他说什么做什么，他都愿意接受。Credence鼓足勇气，把手掌贴到了Graves先生宽厚的胸膛上。

“你好。”Credence的嗓子都在发疼。肯定是叫的太用力了。

Graves先生使劲眨眨眼，手摸上Credence的下巴，用力捏住。手指上的热度让Credence体内欲望的小火球又一次熊熊燃烧起来。

“仔细听我说。”Graves先生语气严厉。“我们时间不多。”

“好。”Credence嗫喏道，因为除了这样，用别的语气回答Graves先生都是不对的。

“我不是你以为的那个我。”Graves先生顿了一下，死死盯着他，好像希望他能回答什么，可是Credence不知道该说什么，所以他又继续。“你过去几周一直见的那个人不是我。他是个暗黑巫师，叫Gellert Grindelwald。他把我囚禁在自己家里，还偷走了我的脸。”

这回换Credence眨眼了。他试着不去幻想自己想要的东西，因为幻想是来自恶魔的谎言，同时它们也令人伤心。可是，就算恶魔的所有那些堕天使一起帮他精心编制一个幻想，他也不可能想出现在这幅情形。

“什么？”Credence问。

“听着，Credence。我需要你的帮助。我知道这听起来不正常，可是Grindewlwald就要回来了，而他想要你。你就是那个他一直找的孩子。”Graves先生又凑近些，他身上的麝香味让人喘不上气。Credence一边想弄明白Graves先生这话的意思，一边脸红。

“我不是小孩。”Credence抓住对话里唯一他能理解的部分反驳着。

Graves先生呼了口气。瞳色深黑，目光如炬，让Credence觉得自己软弱无力。他想仰过头去好让Graves先生一路舔到他脖子上一跳一跳作痛的咬痕上，欢愉冲刷自己的身体。他不确定是不是自己真有一小时的时间。不过他绝对是没明白Graves先生说的话。

“我知道。”Graves先生的语气还一如既往地性感，就跟他把Credence的双腿分开，冲进他身体里时一样。Graves先生的手又哆嗦着摸向Credence的脸，直到摸到了耳朵下方的腺体，“梅林啊，我知道。”

Credence脑中闪过一个可怕的念头。“你是……想让我走吗？”

他听以前去他们教堂的一些堕落的服从者说过，那些支配者会撒谎，好让服从者从他们的卧室里滚出去。Graves先生当然不是那种人，可是他为什么要说那些奇奇怪怪不着边际的话呢？

“不是！”Graves先生抓着他的手更用力了，力道让Credence在他手下完全放松下来，本能地屈服。“你现在这个样子，连楼都出不去。”

先生又把他拉进些，嗅着他光裸的脖子。“你现在闻起来太香了。如果有别的支配者盯上你，谁知道你又会造成什么破坏。”

“破坏？”Credence想躲开点儿，让自己能思考一下，可是Graves先生不让他走， Graves先生想做什么他都不会拒绝。

Graves先生转头看向屋门，Credence吓得从床上蹦了起来。他不知道自己怎么会没注意到周围这种破坏，就算是处于舒服得晕乎乎的状态也不至于啊。到处都是瓦砾，墙灰、玻璃和金属碎片撒的满屋子都是，卧室和走道里都有。床是唯一干净的地方。

“你干的，Credence。”Graves先生低声道，语气十分严肃，可他的手往下滑来到Credence大腿上。“你是那个默然者。这就是为什么他想要你，这也是为什么你得帮我。”

“我不是……我不可能……不是我干的！”Credence看着一地废墟，吓坏了。

“你有没有注意到身边发生过类似的事，在着急或生气的时候？”Graves先生从床上坐起身，吻在Credence肩上。“或者在性欲高涨的时候？”

“没有！”Credence厉声答道，因为那些可怕的小事都是意外或者巧合或者是魔鬼落在他门前的闪电，因为他祈祷得还不够。他什么都没做过。他从没伤害过任何人。他从没杀死过任何人。

“你是个力量非常强大的巫师。可是你长期压制自己的法力。除非你学会如何控制它，否则它就要自己出来了。”Graves先生抓住他的肩膀。“我能帮你，可是现在你得帮我。”

Credence张嘴又想抗议——他想学习魔法，可他知道他不是巫师，不是真正的巫师——不过他的肚子不合时宜地突然咕噜咕噜叫起来。

Graves先生叹了口气，捏了捏他的肩膀，然后开始下床。“来。”

 

 

Grindelwald根本不在乎美国城市什么样，可是他穿行在纽约街道间，竟然觉得有点亲切。这个城市给了他一个在未来战争中可用的强大武器，他会记得的。也许等他把世界纠正了之后，会给Credence一个城市作为犒劳的礼物。

真希望这孩子能学会控制他的能力。不过因为Grindewlwald现在对纽约市觉得亲切，他也爱屋及乌地对Credence Barebone这个并非哑炮的小可怜有点喜欢了。虽然他还是那个畏畏缩缩又爱粘人的受气包，可是他很强大，又容易被控制。而且，还是个年轻漂亮的omega。他有的是时间足够能生一个强大的巫师军队，Grindewlwald愿意把他们所有人都纳入怀中。

当然他们不可能是他的孩子。在Albus甜蜜诱人的热潮期时，他都从没有对自己的Beta身份抱有遗憾，可是现在有点不甘心了，因为他永远都不会看到自己的种子种在这人的身体里，孕育出一个领袖，配得上他将要创造的世界。

不过现在他觉得找到这个棘手问题的解决方法了。Percival Graves是个麻烦鬼，但同时也是个天分很高，意志坚强的巫师。他让Credence诞下的子嗣一定会令人畏惧，而且如果Albus意识到自己现在有多么目光短浅，他会同意Grindelwald刚刚制定的计划。

Grindelwald在第二塞勒姆教堂门口停下，一想到Albus会生活在那样完美的未来而愉悦地战抖，Grindelwald享受地把眼睛闭上了一会。他现在真的喜欢Credence了，甚至觉得可以允许他看着自己的伴侣去艹世界上第二伟大的巫师。

“我们关门了。”跟前传来一个细小又不耐烦的声音。

Grindelwald睁开眼看见一个面色苍白的孩子正盯着他。他微笑着，可她一脸怀疑地撇撇嘴。Grindelwald伸手摸进口袋拿出一个小金币，都是从Graves的金库里取的。

“我觉得不会对我关门的，小姐。就冲这些也不会。” Grindelwald给她看看金币。她走近些，用挑剔的眼神瞥了瞥，对于那么个小人儿来说，这表情真是太势利了。

“这些不是真金子。”她开始挑刺儿。

“像月亮一样真，而且比它更有用。如果你给我看看你哥哥的房间，我就都给你。你是Modesty小姐，对吗？” Grindelwald等着看她微微点了点头。“Credence跟我提起过你。”

“你知道他在哪儿吗？妈出去找他了。”Modesty那目无一切的傲慢表情终于露出一点点担忧。“他今晚晚上不应该出去的。”

“他非常安全，亲爱的小姑娘，在我家呢。我就是来替他拿些东西。” Grindelwald已经准备好用Graves的钱贿赂这小女孩了，可她显然已经相信了。

“好吧。”Modesty微笑着答道。这个表情出现在她苍白的小脸上有种诡异的感觉，不过这使他想起了Ariana那少见的笑容。麻瓜孩子比大人省事多了。他们是单纯但贪婪的生物，无牵无挂，不会被各种雄心壮志的假象所累。

也许如果Credence特别乖，帮了很多忙的话，他可以让他在自己妹妹身上练习怎么做家长，之后再让他去照顾真正重要的天之骄子。

 

 

“我不明白。”Credence说。他手里的三明治的有点发软了，而他却看着Graves先生在他办公室的抽屉里左翻右找。

“把那个吃了。”Graves就短短说了一句，不敢直接看向Credence。“你需要体力。把剩下的水也喝了。”

Graves觉得自己很傻，在自己家里找那些Grindelwald设下的陷阱，希望能找到点东西当做武器。目前，他的发情期还能控制， 不过也仅仅是因为他把要Credence的肚子喂饱。他身体里的每一丝本能都告诉他不要再浪费时间了，应该现在去照顾他的伴侣，满足他的需求，之后才是满足自己的欲望。

离他这么近却不能抱入怀里让人难受得不行，可Graves知道如果把他的omega从屋子里送出去会更糟。因为那样的话，他现在这个愚笨原始的大脑想不出别的，只剩下成群的支配者可能已经闯进他的起居室，正等着机会把他的伴侣从他身边偷走呢。

“如果另一个Graves先生不是您……”Credence犹豫了一下，小小咬了口三明治，“那他怎么抓住您的？”

Graves嘭地把抽屉推上，肆无忌惮地回头看他。Credence身材修长苗条，眼神幽暗又躲闪，在那个世上最难看的发型下面有一张容貌出众的脸。他高潮时，苍白的脸颊会泛红，有些发粉，张大的嘴巴像是在说出一句誓言。

看完了，他就难以自制地想去摸，所以他走过来，捏住了Credence的下巴。

“他一直在观察我。他知道我有个弱点，就喜欢漂亮脸蛋儿。而他当时装出了一张超漂亮的脸。”Graves把Credence的头歪向一边，好去闻他脖子上的味道。他把Grindelwald带回家的那天晚上，Grindelwald伪装的容貌跟他本人差别并不大，只是更年轻，更惹人怜，有着一头金发以及耀眼的一闪而过的微笑。Grindelwald是完美的一夜情对象，直到他偷了自己的魔杖，然后用各种各样他都不一定叫得上名字的绑缚咒在他身上用了一遍。

“哦。”Credence低低答道。他那幽深又飘忽不定的眼睛，用眼角瞟着Graves，虽然他不是Graves平时喜欢找的那种精心修饰的美人，可他非常可爱，简直令他热血沸腾。

“该死的。”Graves一把把Credence拽进怀里，拉着他的腿环到自己腰上，一边去吻他。然后他把Credence压在了书桌上，一想到热潮期又开始了，分身就剧烈抽动。Graves闪过一个念头，也许可能大概，Credence高潮的时候，已经不小心把工作间里的陷阱都炸飞了。

 

 

“你在这干什么？你怎么敢闯入上帝之家？” Grindelwald能感觉到Mary Lou Barebone的出现带给人十足的压迫感。她身材矮小但是却有一种冲破房间的气势，他不由得尊敬起来。难怪就算Credence有Graves那么高了，可看起来还是像个小孩。除了在她的阴影下缩小自己，他还能干什么？

“就一分钟。真的，我就是来拿这个的。”Grindelwald在衣橱里翻过一堆暗色单调又极不合身的衣服，拿出那条他早先给Credence的项链挥了挥，咧嘴笑了。等他完成今早需要完成的重要任务之后，应该拿出点时间给Credence买几件真正适合青年的衣服。“哦当然，我也想来跟你谈谈。”

“他在哪？”Mary Lou问道，Grindelwald再一次被这个麻瓜狂热分子气势所惊讶。他得承认，她很聪明。

“噢，待在我家，很安全。”Graves合上最后一个抽屉，把项链扔进包里，然后这小东西就钻回他口袋里了。

她身边一个一脸紧张的红发小女孩倒吸了口气，可是Mary Lou连眼都没眨。

她反而微笑起来，让人觉得冷酷又坚决。

“魔鬼和他的仆从在这里没有法力。” Mary Lou对小姑娘坚定地说道，后者点点头。随后她朝Grindelwald扬起下巴。“我猜你已经把那孩子摧残了吧。”

Grindelwald耸耸肩，觉得没能亲自这么干有点遗憾，不过Graves做到了。那人很聪明，Grindelwald肯定他最终能理解自己的计划。如果他不能，那Grindelwald也绝对有能力迫使他就范。

“那你就留着他吧。” Mary Lou狠狠吐出这句话。Grindelwald能瞧出来她要讲一同大道理：“虽然我竭力想拯救他破碎的灵魂，可他邪恶的血统终于还是显露出来。你可以像对待娼妓一样用他，等你完事，就把他丢到街上去。我是不会把他要回来的。”

很明显这女人的长篇大论刚刚开头，Grindelwald立刻抬起一只手。Mary Lou张了张嘴可是发不出声，她的自信受到了打击，对面前人怒目而视。

“你母亲可真是个演说家啊。” Grindelwald对着红发女孩说道。Chastity，Grindelwald想起Credence说过她的名字。他对这个妹妹提起的没有小妹多。

Mary Lou抓挠着她的喉咙，Grindelwald心想这会不会跟他希望的一样疼呢？当得知她是如何对待那些麻瓜孩子的时候，他就已经有点讨厌她了。但是知道她一直在殴打那个年轻的巫师打了他一辈子，朝他抬起那只麻瓜的脏手，本来那孩子应该一辈子都不会从她身边路过的，这事让他怒火中烧。

这就是为什么他要改变这个世界。麻瓜天性恶毒、残忍又狭隘。他们看到影子都会吓哭，然后把恐惧转化成对一切柔软又脆弱存在的暴力。Grindelwald看着Mary Lou Barebone，想象着她脸上的憎恨就是Ariana在遭受麻瓜男孩袭击之前所看到的画面。

曾有那么多夜晚，他和Albus策划商讨之后依偎在一起，他能瞥见对方充满阳光的脸上闪过的痛楚，而且越来越频繁。他那时就有这种感觉了，为什么这些毫无价值的畜生和他生活在同一个世界上，竟然还胆敢给他们造成如此痛苦。

“我得说你的演讲令我印象深刻。” Grindelwald慢慢说道，一边在脑中开始念起咒语。“你一会儿会再进行一次演说，不是今天或者明天，但是会很快，在转过街口那个博物馆的最高一级台阶上。你想说什么都随你便，尽情地说，Barebone女士。让这个世界听听你的心里话，每一个字。然后，我希望沿街向下走到桥上，跳下去。”

Chastity惊骇得叫出来，可是Mary Lou却只是缓缓点了点头。

Grindelwald微笑着从口袋里又掏出些金币，把它们塞进Chastity手里，然后握住了她颤抖的手指。

“拿着。好好花在你妹妹身上。让她能安全健康地等着Credence来接她。然后你想做什么就做什么吧。如果你愿意，可以跟你母亲团聚。”

Chastity被他握着哆嗦得厉害，Grindelwald安慰地捏捏她的手，随后放开。

“ _一忘皆空_ 。”他温柔地施了咒，然后离开了房间，只留下Mary Lou和Chastity使劲眨着眼。

他离开时，琢磨着是不是要给最小那个女孩施遗忘咒，不过在路过她身边时，从她脸上那紧绷、又凝固的表情看，她知道要如何保守秘密，也知道什么时候要闭紧嘴巴。

Grindelwald走出教堂大门，又开始吹口哨。清晨的太阳透过城市大楼的间隙照下来，像在跟他说是该为了事业继续前行。他今天有很多事情要完成，但是时间不多。

 

 

Credence紧绷着贴在Graves先生身上身边抖得厉害，觉得自己又要变成雾气飞散开了。顶着他敏感点的大桩子越来越大，他肯定这次自己要坏掉了，Graves先生这次再成结的话，他真要被撑开撕成两半了。

“恩，对，求你了。”Credence胡乱说着，更加用力地攀住他。

Graves先生只是发出低沉野兽般的吼声。他试图最后再挺进一次，不过已经被牢牢锁住了。就是那短暂的拉扯动作，带动了细嫩敏感的皮肤，Credence尖叫着又高潮了。他哭叫着，那种光芒四射又难以控制的感觉随着肉体的欢愉从他身体里升腾起来，破体而出。

他们身下的书桌一下子塌了，不过在他摔下去之前Graves先生把他抱了起来。最后，Graves先生坐到地板上，Credence被结卡着，坐在他大腿上，因为角度的变化吓了一跳，又忍不住呻吟起来。

“Credence，”Graves先生贴着他的耳朵沉吟道。他的双手像铁箍一般掐着他的胯，Credence不由自主地把脖子靠向对方，无声地请求他能再次咬下去。

Graves先生乐意之极，Credence感到牙齿又陷进脖子上一跳一跳作痛的标记处，他啜泣着再一次高潮了，无力地射在两人之间。Graves先生的高潮要猛烈许多，Credence紧紧搂住对方的背，感觉着精液把自己填满。

“我们得离开这里。”Graves先生低声道，但是却坐在地板上没动。“我现在这样没法跟他对抗，而你……艹，你不知道你在做什么。”

Credence眼睛睁开一条缝，刚够能看到他把Graves先生办公室里两个巨大又做工精美的书柜给毁了，随后发出一声恐惧又享受的呻吟。

“我们得去找人帮忙。”Graves先生继续道，一边搂着腿上的Credence轻轻摇晃，用他的身体把自己的最后一滴挤出来，Credence觉得脊柱一阵阵的电流窜过。“我会帮你的，我保证。”

“真是可爱。”又来了一个Graves先生站在办公室跟前的门廊上。他身后站着个男人，高大得不正常，Credence都不敢相信那是个人类。“破坏力惊人，可是很可爱。”

Graves先生的手都掐进了Credence胯部的肉里，试图把他从大腿上拉起来。因为结拉扯着，Credence尖叫起来，两个人又高潮了。他觉得虚弱疲惫，能做的就是额头抵着Graves先生的肩膀。

“我们要出门一趟。”另一个Graves先生——Grindelwald？——高兴地说道。“现在。”

Credence看到的最后一个画面就是Grindelwald身后的巨人咧着大嘴笑起来，Credence都能看到他第一副牙齿后面的另一副尖牙，随后一道刺眼的亮光让他已经混沌的大脑彻底瘫痪。

 

 

“闻起来真香。”Bartleby用那双巨手把Credence和Graves托起来，满心喜欢。

“不是给你的。” Grindelwald数落他。他并不清楚Bartleby到底是个什么，几种巨大又危险生物的混合体，但是他绝对算不上真正的人类，不配这么看着Grindelwald的客人。“你把他们放到我房间的壁橱里，不要打扰他们。再告诉你那些小朋友们，他们也不许去打扰。我们给他俩一天时间冷静一下。”

Bartleby哼哼了一声，把昏过去但是还别扭地连在一起的两人带走了。

Grindelwald转到船甲板的另一边，深吸了一口清新的海风。把四个人都幻影移形带到一艘开动的船上不容易，不过他不敢冒险让船靠岸。

他已经有些喜欢纽约了，但是它的利用价值已经到此为止。他已经得到想要的，现在是时候回家了。还有很多任务要完成呢。

“噢，Albus，你真该看看我带回什么来了。” Grindelwald对着海面说着。也许，如果他走运而且聪明的话，不久就会给他看。

感谢上帝，Grindelwald一直都走运，也非常非常聪明。

 

 

FIN


End file.
